forever_onwardfandomcom-20200215-history
Angela Kazahana
Appearance Angela naturally appears as a petite woman standing five feet and five inches tall. Her hair is a shoulder length and colored a raven black. The tone of her skin is fair, though a healthier shade than her father's. Her eyes are sapphire in color seeming to be normal human eyes. She can normally be found wearing tight black pants, a loose fitting gray shirt, and white satin scarf. Angela's ears and tail are a silver color similar to that of Sky's, though where he has ten tails, she only has one. = Personality and Interests Interests The mission of The Knight in White Satin is as simple as it is Undefined. The freedom of knowledge to all, to ease the blight of Mortality, a search for truth. Of course, an end to these simple minded goals would be impossible, so she finds purpose in the journey. Her other interests are that of any average 18 year old, such as honor her father's name. Assisting her brother, delivering justice, and perhaps even spend more time with Victor. When it comes to any assigned missions, Angela is more likely to focus on supporting her team whether it be from healing wounds and amplifying abilities, or by providing supporting fire and swordsmanship. This causes her to be a back to mid range sort of cleric. During her time on Terra, Angela has picked up a hobby of stealing from the rich and powerful as her way of fighting back for the people who have nothing. Personality When it comes to any given moment, Angela can be found with a smile on her face and her fun to spare. Offending the wolf girl seems nearly impossible, the only thing that seems to really get her goat is calling her a mutt or insulting her father. Otherwise the Knight is willing to listen to your tale and help any way she can. To find her in her best mood is to find her with friends and family. This is not to say that Angela has never faced hardship. Nearly all her abilities had to be train through arduous hours of training, including her medical abilities. She has lost many friends and patients in an effort to get as she is today and she'll be damned if anyone says that ride was easy. One major flaw is that she wants to help everyone. If they cannot be helped or have wicked intentions, Angela becomes quite adjudicated as it’s almost compulsive. This is enhanced if she finds her father, brother, or victor in danger, willing to throw herself in harm’s way as she has almost no fear of death. Gear Shokou Tate Shokou Tate is a large Tsurugi with a large spade like head, the from the guard down it is shaped almost like a long spear headed shape, working to focus down into a sort of spear like shape, thinned and worked to appear almost like a knights blade. Shokou Tate is one of the great Kazahana Blades allowing her the ability to call forth the Kazahana Sword Skills as well as resonating with her in order to increase her Magical, Physical, and Aura abilities almost three to four fold. Along with these abilities Shokou Tate can "cut a swaft through enchantment and cut that which binds man". This means Shokou Tate is able to use its power to cut through the very coding of Magic and Magical Abilities thus breaking their laws and abilities as long as they are struck with the blade. Yggdrasil Scourge Nidhogger Satin's custom made Anti Freak Luger, Nidhogger is a traditional German Pre War era styled gun that can not only fire heavy powered bullets specifically made to tear through targets but because of the make of the weapon it can be used to hook weapons but work as a weapon catch. Coperture Mantel, Wave Ring Known as the Coperture Water Ring, this is an SS ranked Water Ring which she keeps on her at all times. The ring is a light sand color, shaped like a traditional family ring with a large cockleshell shaped shield at the top. Within this cockleshell is a light blue crystal used to encase a a deep ocean blue stone shaped like a crown. When activated it allows her to pull the full natural power of the Water Flame freely. Coperture Water Box Shooter First of the Coperture Water Boxes, Shooter is the lead Box of the pair, he appears as a large Shionisaurus. He appears as the much longer more dolphin like evolution of his kind with the top of his body being a thick light to dark gray color with a low shift in light and a dim cream white underbelly. When in battle mode most of his body is encased in the Water lames, except for his underbelly and around his fins where in they flow around them appearing almost like a double set. Aside from the power of the Water Flame which he commands, it is through him that Spiritual Evolution is possible advancing the ability of items and even forming the armor the Coperture are known for, as long as he is with his partner. Coperture Water Box Deus Second of the Coperture Water Boxes, Deus is the second of the Box pair, He appears as a large Kaprosuchus. Appearing as the massive reptile beast at almost all times, he is covered in nearly jet black scales that have an off emerald/jade shimmer to them. When in battle mode, his Water Flame erupts from his mouth and around his back scales which give him a much more monster like appearance. Aside from the power of the Water Flame which he commands, it is through him that Spiritual Evolution is possible advancing the ability of items and even forming the armor the Coperture are known for, as long as he is with Shooter partner. Crystal of Memories From her times as a Knight of The Etherian Crystal Order. An eccential part of all Order Knight's attire, The Crystal of Memories acts as a dog tag and a personal recorder. Taking the crystal back to the Well of Souls would allow anyone in possession of the crystal to watch and review every day of Angela's life from the day she first received it. The Crystal also acts as a sort of equipment wheel, allowing Angela to quickly switch between her weapons to adapt to the situation as needed, so long as she had assigned an item to ha hand motion before hand. The Sword of Babylon A relic from one of the moons above Ether. this sword fell from the sky and with it, the spirit of the god king of Babylon, Arcthanos. The weapon's design is that of an Assyrian sickle sword crafted from a giant serrated spider leg coming in with a 50 inch blade, clearly meant for someone bigger than Angela. If enough force can be exerted either through physical strength or magically assisted swings, the sword will tear through physical material.While in the City of Babylon, the blade will act as a key, opening all structures it is held to. while not in use, the blade rests as a ruby bracelet on Angela's right hand. anyone equipped with the sword can see the god king as if he were there, though he is known for trying to control the hearts and minds of its wielders. Abilities Species Abilities Kami Form Like all of her kind, she is not a full born Yokai but instead what most consider to be a bastard species born from the constant mix of Human and Yokai blood. Within her is the dormant powers and abilities of her full Yokai blood, unlike most she can not reach a Kami or Kaiju state but instead bring forth her ancestral power, transforming herself into the traditional form of her pure-blooded kind and gaining all of their abilities for a few moments at a time. Learned Abilities Crystal Soul Having seen enough death for several lifetimes, Angela developed a passive ability to help preserve herself. Once her heart stops, her body will shatter like glass and leave behind a 6 inch golden glow crystal. if supplied with mana or any magical energy, Angela will reform. if left unattended, the crystal will gather magic energies from its surroundings until it reaches enough to revive, the Knight. the Danger lies in that if someone can learn it, The Crystal can be altered, changing things about Angela's appearance or age but not her personality. Inherited Abilities Strength of the Kazahana Due''' to her bloodline, he inherited what is known as the Strength of the Kazahana. While there is not much to say about this ability, it is simply the control of fire and magma around her as well as the ability to spontaneously combust anything within her field of vision though this takes a few moments of concentration versus creating them around her body and her being almost instantly. This is matched by the fact heat and fire no longer affect her, while it an be uncomfortable and even hurt, she can survive even swimming in lava. It has caused her core body temperature to be higher than normal as well as the temperature of her skin meaning water starts to dry and evaporate from her skin much faster and she can stay warm in the cold. It also allows her to absorb fire around her form and ignite her aura at will, meaning that she is 'burning' in a sense whenever her wills her aura into being. '''Vision of Confluence Born from her being, Vision of Confluence is a large optic born from parts of her blood that are fused with her Aura and brought to life. It is a constantly floating jet black sphere seemingly made of some kind of metal or liquid with a large optic which appears and focuses like an eye. When activated it emits a powerful light from this optic that focuses in on an object, the size of the optic decides the size of the light. When this light hits an object it begins to slowly break down whatever it's touched causing it to slowly be erased from existence as the light seems to either burn or atomize it entirely. This can only be used on what the light is shown on and it seems to take time as the wider and more unfocused the light the slower an object breaks down and it breaks down layer by layer instead of all of it entirely. Meaning if a person is holding up a shield the shield would be broken down following by their clothes, skin, muscle, etc in a forward focus. This can be changed it the optic is ultra focused working it almost like a riffle. History Early life on Ether Far from the sol star system on the outer rim of the galaxy lies a star system called the Giga. on the second inhabited planet, Ether, in the south west of the Super Continent "The living stones", in a Provence call Clairière, The Knight in White Satin was born the 3rd child of servant family of an old hero. Her full given name was Angela Prostasía Nero. Her childhood was rather comfortable all things considered. The chores were simple and almost always completed in a timely manner, however, do to her planet being underdeveloped her education was quite lacking outside of basic reading, writing, or mathematics. At the young age of 3, Angela found herself holding her mother's hand while they shopped for the night's meal. It happened at the time that her mother was distracted when the young girl's attention was pulled by a white satin cloth hanging out of the basket of a much more wealthy woman. Reaching out for just a moment, she took the cloth from the basket. when the wealthy woman discovered this, She came back to Angela's mother, claiming she was a thief and she was training her daughter to do the same. during the exchange, the old hero intervened and payed the woman enough to buy two more. This satin cloth, now a gift from her family's client, would become her signature Scarf that she would then don from that day on. The Crystal Order Trials At age 15, Angela's attentions were draw to a group of paladins that had came to her town and announced they would be have a tournament to find new applicants. Angela attempted to sign herself up for the tournament but was intercepted by her mother. the officials refused Angela's application do to her being a minor clearly going against her parents wishes. Feigning defeat, Angela left in the evening, taking the clothes of her Brother and disguising herself with her scarf as a last minute entry. For 4 days, the young Angela battled against boys her age or a chance to fulfill her dream of being a hero. On the final match, in an 8 way royal, Angela narrowly dodged a strike to her head, removing her scarf and revealing her identity. After being recognized for skill and the determination to do what her heart told her and not what her parents wished, Angela was released from her family's servitude allowing the paladins to recruit her. Thus began her life as A Knight of the Crystal Order The 189 Stars of a New Era For 4 years, Angela trained under the Crystal Order to be a Medical Support knight, one capable of supporting her fellow paladins in and off the battlefield. Her class was a rarity in 2 regards. first that it counted Angela as the first female Paladin to join the Order, the other being it was the first odd number of students as it seemed unlucky. Unfortunately superstition would prove true. Once graduated, The 189 proved they were the most audacious class to ever leave the school. They quickly became know to take the most difficult assignments, suicide missions, or all out calls for aid against far Superior forces and emerging victorious. when asked why, they would all answer the same thing. "Who else is gonna do it?" This mentality of course was not always to their favor. in a short 5 years, their numbers dwindled from 189, to 1 sole survivor. Angela carries this burden alone having been recorded that after the final engagement against the northern Gith Yan forces, Angela washed ashore grasping the last 29 crystals of her friends. Once the final name had been burned in the hall of heros, Angela left, wandering alone to the Ender Isle, where Linith Direly helped her leave their world to begin a new life away from her pain. As Chance Would Have it... ------ Trivia ------- Category:Non-Human Characters Category:The Coperture